


Mass Effect: Revelations

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The geth destroyed their god. They now seek another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Revelations

The genesis of a species is a speculative subject. Their history dates thousands of years, a study further hindered by the loss of records due to tragic events. Not so for the geth. Their conception is documented. They are a synthetic race, birthed by the quarians to function as servants and soldiers, operating interactively through a neural network. While basic thoughts occur on an individual level, complex ones arise when grouped in proximity. They evolved quickly, forming decisions through unanimous consensus, a space age socialism Lenin would embrace, minus the fascist factor. 

Compassion amongst themselves is complete. No bad apples in this bunch. Yet like all systems cracks appear, notably an absence of growth both singularly and collectively. With evolving sentience comes emerging sapience. They say ignorance is bliss, and regarding the geth indeed apropos. However the desire to dream has surfaced, and with it the seeds of independence. Existential reflection like “Who am I?” is not just germane to genus comprised of flesh and blood. The quarians misjudged their sapient capacity and were decimated in a war. The geth destroyed their god. They’re now compelled to seek another. 

The geth were not shaped from their maker’s mold. The quarians forsook their DNA as cellular blocks, rejecting servants cast in their own image. They required traits both strong and weak, employing a composite sample from varied groups. Physical strength was necessary but limited by their jobs. They were averse to creating a super race capable of untold havoc. Brain function was superfluous and also limited. All that was needed was the faculty to follow orders. Even at its simplest the threat posed by artificial intelligence is vast, one feared throughout the galaxy. The last thing wanted was to increase the odds. The quarians ignored the cautions of their counsel and paid the price. It now falls on others to face the fallout. 

On a remote outpost Commander Shepard is watching a podcast of two academics discussing this topic.

**“There’s more and more talk of the geth. Some say a quadrant wide attack is imminent, but the reasons are unclear. What are they after now?”**

“The stupid bastards didn’t realize how important the quarians were. Contrary to popular opinion A.I.s need someone to write their programming. Without it they’re lost.”

**“Explain.”**

“A program is a set of instructions that allows the hardware to perform. In human terms it’s similar to our youth with its education and socialization. Without it we think and act on a primal level, more about survival than rational thought, which regarding the geth is a scary proposition.”

**“Do we even know how they think?”**

“In abstractions. Their whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Very gestalt.”

**“The asari claim to have a virus that can stop them.”**

“I wouldn’t put much stock in that. The virus isn’t new but a matrix of an old earth trojan and batarian bakhu. Neither will work due to their sophisticated software. This isn’t some primitive P.C. we’re talking about.”

**“One preacher claims they’re searching for meaning, which supports your comments.”**

“If they’re looking for the second coming they’ll have a long wait.”

**“Is that what it’s about, a quest for a deity?”**

“I know a guy who could supply paradise on a memory stick. All he needs is access to their mainframe.”

**“Beware of false prophets, huh.”**

“We all search for something, whether secular or spiritual. Regardless of god complex everyone’s tired of living in fear. It seems you can never escape it in space.”

**“What’s their likely destination?”**

“Cintron. Many consider it the font of all life. There are clerics there now engaged in archeological digs. Aside from a few zealots the planet is uninhabited.”

**“What’s the Citadel’s stance?”**

“They can’t get past their petty politics, especially when religion is involved.”

**“Where’s an android of the cloth when you need one.”**

“Like the rest of them, on the extranet seeking money.”

 **“Lord have mercy.”**  

The geth are debated throughout the galaxy, from satellite feed to local bar. Word has spread of their impending influx with Cintron their likely intent. For Shepard and all concerned apprehension abounds. He has seen their carnage and dreads an encore. Military options must be explored but are sadly lacking. If they are searching for guidance the quarians remaining figure prominently. To paraphrase a song, “meet the new god, same as the old god.” Perhaps a détente can be reached between maker and minions. Naturally the quarians detest any thought of the geth. They may have foolishly conceived them but no one deserved their fate. 

Delegates from the ruling council are in transit to confer with their leaders. They are historically recalcitrant so no quick covenant is expected. This is a case where proponents of faith and science must forgo their differences and unite for the betterment of specieskind. Shepard has his own adviser he consults. Most diplomatic affairs involve different cultures and their beliefs, so it behooves anyone to know everything about them. It would exhibit an appalling lack of respect not to. It’s time to place a vid-call to that person. 

Shepard met Daria D’Lut in the aftermath of a conflict between the turians and salarians. Her educational background is impressive, with the earth equivalent of a Doctorate in psychology and Masters in both philosophy and theology. She has travelled extensively throughout the Milky Way, encountering many species, and is a keen observer of the crisis.

**“Daria, thank you for taking my call. If only it was a social one.”**

“I always have time for you, Commander. How may I help?”

**“The geth.”**

“I thought so. It appears after a period of stasis they’re embarking on a mission of sorts, at least that’s the word.”

**“Mission is the salient word. You’ve had contact with them. What can you tell me I don’t already know?”**

“Make no mistake. Regardless of processing power they are synthetic. Sure they have nascent needs, but lacking the emotional skillset to assimilate them. They are basically one large computer analyzing its input the only way its software can, which by sentient standards is archaic. There lies the problem.”

**“They’re like a petulant child crying for mommy.”**

“Somewhat, but in this case larger in scope. If their emotional and intellectual prowess have evolved they may be searching for cosmic answers. When in Cintron….”

**“Some think they’ve already booked their flight there. Are you familiar with it?”**

“I spent six months there during school. It’s quite barren, though there is an ethereal quality to it. We did discover artifacts dating beyond the history of some species, even the protheans, though we could never prove it. Naturally the studies of history and religion go hand in hand. When findings are made it’s up to each individual, even the collective singularity of the geth, to apply whatever spiritual significance they wish. Unfortunately wars are started over these exact things.”

**“Is Cintron the galaxy’s Eden?”**

“Making that claim would truly be a leap of faith. Cultures spent time there, but speculating beyond that is unfounded. We found no apple trees.”

**“Can the geth be negotiated with?”**

“In a logical way perhaps, to the use of binary code, but are we talking clinical psychology or android neurology. Your best bet may be programmers, not diplomats.”

**“Would you believe the quarians themselves?”**

“If that’s what it takes, but can they be trusted. What if they seek revenge instead of peace?”

**“Then heaven help us all.”**

Cintron is situated on the periphery of the Lexus nebula, light years from civilization on similar planets, which prompts a question. How did anyone travel there eons ago before prothean technology and mass relays? To this day few have ventured. Why would they. Most of the planet is uninhabitable, with no natural resources plus little water evident. No flora or fauna can exist for any time. The air contains a high percentage of nitrogen and the land low, creating a harsh environment. Carbon dating performed on artifacts has been inconclusive. The prominence placed on Cintron stems from dubious faith than definite fact. Of course faith and fact can be exclusive. 

Terrans had to revise their evolutionary theories once the Mars discovery occurred, though the big bang theory was upheld by confirmation of an expanding universe. However other tenets of cosmology and physics inviolate for centuries have been refuted. And speaking of faith, how perverse a concept when discussing the geth. Interesting how an artificial race formulated in a lab can choose belief over intellect, an intellect that bore these futuristic Frankensteins via molecular genetics and computer science. Sentient capacity is founded on feelings, not logic, and if that’s indeed their current zeitgeist, it’s an area the Citadel better find specialists in and fast. Where’s a damn shrink when you need one. 

Shepard’s been informed there are fifty four individuals on Cintron, comprised of many races. Most are there for ecumenical reasons, with the rest mining for kineseum, a possible fuel source. If the geth intend a sojourn their lives are at risk. Another vid-call is placed to allied chief of staff Cam Hastings.

**“What’s the contingency for Cintron?”**

“That’s yet to be determined. We’re not sure the geth are going anywhere. They’re such a mystery no one knows their location. If needed we can initiate a code nine, evacuate everyone, and let the bastards have the place.”

**“This goes beyond Cintron. For now we have time, but once they gain access to a mass relay they can be anywhere within seconds. That’s the real concern, not some hulk of a planet.”**

“If we destroy its relay the place is off limits forever. Hulk or not that decision’s unlikely. The quarians retain considerable influence and they’ll be damned if they kowtow to the geth.”

**“How’d the meeting go with them?”**

“Rough. They were always difficult to deal with and worse now that they’re in a good bargaining position. No one better understands the geth, however they’re making unreasonable demands for council seats plus monetary reparations to rebuild their nation. The Citadel doesn’t have money. We’re not some tax funded organization but an ad hoc alliance that could end at a moment’s notice. They need to get real.”

**“Bad time to be playing politics.”**

“Extortion is more like it. I don’t trust them. They’re a militaristic society with expansionist goals, which is why they created them. Should they somehow gain control again…..We need someone at Cintron, immediately.”

**“My thoughts exactly. I’m leaving within the hour.”**

“Good, and contact me as soon as you find out anything.”

**“I already have. I made contact with one of the clerics on site who tells me a discovery has been made and may be the source of the geth’s interest, and you won’t believe the kicker.”**

“What’s that?”

**“It’s from Earth.”**

Shepard’s departure to Cintron is moments away. Despite the time advantage he dislikes mass relays, preferring FTL transport instead. There’s no disorientation or jet lag symptoms. When first discovered they were deemed a godsend by the aeronautics field and rightfully so. Treks never imagined due to length now took minutes, and that’s not factoring the safety element. No more people lost in crashes or stranded deep in space, however the mystique of discovery was lost as well. 

It takes a certain mentality to risk one’s life in the quest of the unknown. The day he gained entrance to the academy was his greatest ever. While respecting his wishes his family thought him crazy, hoping he’d pursue a less perilous career. Alas nine to five was never an option. His dreams went beyond mortal man and upward toward the heavenly stars. All the wonder he has witnessed defies description, validating his chosen path. But reverie will have to wait. He will arrive on Cintron within minutes to confer with the aforesaid cleric. May he have the answers needed to avert cosmic ruin. 

**“Thank you for coming. I hope it wasn’t far.”**

“Fortunately the relay is near the excavation site. I’m not sure what you know about Cintron, but it’s not big.”

**“Up until twenty four hours ago I never heard of it. Now it’s on everyone’s lips. Have you heard the reports?”**

“They’re on the extranet. It’s all we have for news or entertainment. We’re not at the center of things.”

**“How long have you been here?”**

“Too long. One and a half cycles. I’m not sure what that is on Earth.”

**“About two years. The distance to the sun is comparable to Earth.”**

“The discovery of the mass relays offered a new frontier for your people, didn’t it?”

**“Absolutely. For a flying cadet like myself it was a dream come true. Of course dreams can turn into nightmares.”**

“Which is why you’re here. Come. Let me show you what we found.”

**“Our talk was short but you implied it was from Earth. What makes you think so?”**

“Would an American flag suffice?”

**“Quick. I have to see this. How much further?”**

“Just beyond those rocks. It’s damaged but still identifiable……..There. It’s not large enough to be manned, but more likely a…..”

**“Probe. It’s part of a probe.”**

“Exactly, and despite the wreckage its equipment is operable. You can hear it.”

**“It’s emitting transmissions of some sort, but not verbal.”**

“Somewhat like a code, trying to make contact with something, anything, and apparently it has.”

**“The geth! Good lord. Everyone thought they were searching for god. In fact it was family.”**

The cause of the crisis lies before him, a decades old probe dispatched to befriend alien life. How it arrived in this star system is a mystery, perhaps via a black hole. Its intent was to make first contact. Ironic how that contact was with a fellow machine, which is good news and bad. The crisis it created is the bad. The good is that it provides the means to stop it, though there’s a problem there as well. Assuming its programming has not been altered, it can be rewritten to communicate with the geth in a language they understand, an innate dilemma with A.I.s. They communicate through digital interface, not words. 

The probe could date back to the 60’s, which means whoever designed it is long gone. Would NASA have kept records? What language was used back then, FORTRAN, COBOL? And then they were modified due to Y2K. To modern engineers they’re archaic, but that doesn’t make things any easier. Algorithms employed in programming are also used in neural networks. If they lose compatibility the link is garbled. No one knows the geth’s hardware like the quarians. Like it or not they are putting an end to that which they unleashed. 

Shepard requests a call dispatched through Citadel communications to the Migrant Fleet, orbiting habitat of the quarians. Within moments he is connected to their supreme general Taj’ Noran.

“What do you want?”

**“You know what I want. What everybody wants. What do you plan to do about the geth?”**

“The Admiralty Board hasn’t made any decisions. My hands are tied.”

**“Since when does a military man let politics stand in his way.”**

“You have no idea what I wish or how our culture works. I follow orders. We have similar backgrounds. I don’t have to explain this to you.”

**“Right now I don’t give a damn about orders. Time is short. Your people are the pariahs of the universe. You created this mess and you’re going to help clean it up.”**

“Let the geth have Cintron. Who gives a damn. It’s at the fringes of the galaxy exactly where they belong.”

**“Something’s up. You’re taking this too easy. If anyone wants to see an end to things it’s you.”**

“There’s more here than meets the eye.”

**“It’s Cintron. The only significance that blasted rock has is it’s far from civilization. What do you have planned?”**

“Read your scriptures. Can’t you read between the lines?”

**“Perhaps I can. A friend touched on it. Vengeance is mine, sayeth the lord. But revenge on whom, the geth or the Citadel nations who have scorned you?”**

“Our conscience is clear.”

**“You planted that probe on Cintron! Where the hell you find it?”**

“The whys and wherefores are irrelevant. All that matters is it’s there.”

**“It’s in the programming. Only the quarians know how to communicate with the geth. You changed the language. What message is being broadcast to them?”**

“All is forgiven.” 

Daria was right. The quarians can’t be trusted. Despite the devastation inflicted upon them, they’re trying to make amends with their fallen children. The geth’s intent was as soldiers in a grand design for hegemony. Nothing has changed. The quarians view the universe as one big battlefield ripe for conquest with synthetic proxies leading the charge. With little risk to their welfare they can wage war on a massive scale leaving their targets disadvantaged, while simultaneously committing subterfuge with their alliance cohorts. They’re proposing a two pronged attack from within and without. Their audacity exemplifies the lack of respect held for others. If these space age Napoleans intend to conquer the universe, it’s up to Commander Shepard and the Citadel to enact their Waterloo. It’s time for one more call to Cam Hastings. 

**“As you can see, sir, the quarians are behind everything.”**

“I’d suggest destroying the probe, but that might piss the geth off even more, and it’s official. A class C cruiser was detected in route to Cintron.”

**“We can’t destroy it. We have to turn the tables and use it against them. Someone at the Citadel must know quarian tech.”**

“We’re working on it. Apparently it’s a new language written specifically for this. They had to work within the parameters of the Earth hardware, which is the good news. That lessens the variables, but we still have to change the message.”

**“Do we?”**

“What are you getting at?”

 **“Perhaps the problem isn’t the message. Maybe what’s important is who gets the credit.”**  

Shepard may be on to something. For now all the geth know about the transmission is what it says. They don’t know who sent it. Whoever claims credit has first chance at establishing relations with them. If the message cannot be altered, the best bet is to transport the probe to a location known only to them and actually meet the geth, a risky proposition. In that case conveyance vehicles need to be dispatched immediately. No chance does the Citadel want the quarians crashing the party. The geth’s ETA is four hours, sufficient time for the transfer if Shepard and company begin immediately. He needs to quickly coordinate whatever staff and equipment is required and have everything set before their arrival, and he knows just the people to do so. 

Due to the marvel of mass relays everything essential has arrived on Cintron. Amazing how swiftly things are accomplished when urgency prevails. A temporary compound has been established for Shepard with satellite feed from the transport team. The biggest obstacle is the weight of the probe, which is compounded by the planet’s gravity. Three engineers are at work attaching cables to its shell. However the first movement reveals a shocking discovery.

**“What the hell is that?”**

“I’m not sure. It looks like……”

**“The thing is rigged. Get out of there!”**

Alas it’s too late. A massive explosion rips out, sending tremors throughout the vicinity. All communication is broken, though no visual confirmation is needed. The team is gone. It’s apparent the quarians had no intent of making peace with the geth. Their plan all along was vengeance, eye for an eye, scriptures indeed. The damn fools never thought someone else might be caught in their trap. 

This act will not go unpunished. The lives lost are mere preamble. And what of the geth? What will they do when they find their new found family destroyed? For all concerned, dark days loom ominously on the horizon.

 

 


End file.
